Silent Encounters
by lilyayne01
Summary: Just smut. Lol. Wrote this for week 3 of the Olicity smut challenge. My first attempt at anything over PG13. Went over the word limit...sorry.


Oliver had her backed up against one of the pillars in the far corner of the foundry. He hadn't meant for this to happen here. They had been careful about keeping things professional while there, but today- today, he had been training her. He rarely trained with her for this very reason. All his hard won control went out the window when he felt her body against his.

Felicity whimpered against his mouth as his fingers traced a line up the inside of her thigh. He hooked an arm around the back of her thigh, pulling her leg up and around his waist. She arched into him and he almost groaned out loud at the sensation. He slid his hand up under her shirt, the skin of her abdomen hot against his palm. He smoothed his hand up, flicking open the front closure of her bra. He tore his mouth away from hers, trailing kisses down her throat. Her head fell back to give him better access. He had just reached her collarbone and was nudging the collar of her shirt out of the way, when her felt her hands wiggling between their bodies. She fumbled with the button of his jeans for a second before it gave way. He heard his zipper being lowered and he gently sucked at the skin over her collarbone. She trembled and he soothed the area with his tongue.

"Oliver..." her voice came out on a breathy whisper.

His hand clamped over her mouth and he shifted them over against the pillar and further into the shadows. Surprise flickered in her eyes before being followed swiftly by understanding as she too heard the footsteps on the metal steps.

"I just need to check the search results on Felicity's computer. She said earlier that it should be done by now." They heard Diggle's voice echo through the quietness. Oliver would have laughed at how big Felicity's eyes had gotten, but he didn't want to attract any attention their way. They should be fine as long as they didn't make any noise. He uncovered Felicity's mouth and quickly put a finger to his lips. Felicity nodded, biting her lip.

"How come Felicity lets you touch her computers?" Roy sounded like he was pouting. Felicity wiggled, indicating for Oliver to put her down. He was still half holding her up, one leg remained wrapped around his waist. Oliver leaned his weight a little more heavily against her, effectively halting her struggles. She looked up at him, reading the intention in his face and started to shake her heard.

"Because, unlike you, I didn't break them the last time I used them." Diggle's laughing response floated over to them.

Oliver smiled down at her, a wicked smile and again put his finger to his lips signaling her to remain quiet. He quickly hiked her up, both legs wrapped around him now. Felicity opened her mouth and before any sound could come out, he quickly covered it with his own. There was a moment when he was the only one doing the kissing, but it didn't last. In a few moments, he felt her tongue meeting his and she returned his kiss with equal passion. Her arms wound around his neck and shoulders. He could hear Diggle and Roy talking, but for the life of him couldn't make any of their words. His world revolved around the girl in his arms and their silent encounter.

Oliver kept one arm banded around her, securing her to him. His other hand trailed up under her skirt. They broke the kiss to take a breath and he looked down at the material of her skirt bunched up against his forearm. He couldn't remember seeing anything that sexy in a long time. He looked up to find Felicity watching him, her pupils dilated wide with desire.

Watch, he mouthed to her.

Her gaze fell to where his hand rested under skirt. His fingers trailed upward on her thigh, finally brushing the elastic of her panties. Her skirt was bunched up around her waist now. He didn't want to put her down to remove her panties. Instead, he hooked his fingers in the flimsy fabric and ripped them. They gave away with a faint tearing sound. They both paused for a second, waiting to see if anyone had heard. Thankfully, Roy and Digg continued with their conversation.

Felicity's lips were parted slightly, her breathing shallow and rapid. He could see the pulse in her neck fluttering wildly. His fingers brushed over her exposed core and her head fell forward, her forehead resting on his shoulder. His fingers glanced over her opening, feeling the silky moisture there and had to bite his own tongue to keep from groaning. He circled the little nub at the top of her sex and she undulated against him, her breasts pressing against his chest. She pulled back from him, mouthing the word, Now.

Oliver didn't need further encouragement. He freed himself from his already opened jeans and positioned himself at her entrance. His gaze met Felicity's, her eyes mirrored the desire he had no doubt shown in his own. She bit her lip slightly and nodded her head at him. He took her mouth with his again as he plunged inside her in one upward stroke. She clutched at his shoulders as he began to thrust. He hooked his arms under her thighs, spreading her legs wider and allowing him to rub against just the right spot with every thrust. Her nails scraped down his back. Her breath caught in her throat and he knew she was close. They strained toward climax together in silence. He could see Felicity struggling to remain quiet as he tipped her closer to climax. She buried her face against his shoulder as she came, biting the skin to muffle her cries. Oliver thrust once more as he felt her tighten around him, felt her bite against his shoulder, knowing that she had struggled to stay silent. Her body shuddered in his arms as he exploded inside of her. He could swear he stopped breathing for a minute. His chest rose and fell rapidly as he struggled to get his breathing back under control. Felicity was limp against him, her body supported by his and the pillar behind her. It was a miracle he had remained standing. Felicity finally lifted her head and gave him a satisfied smile. He returned her smile before leaning in to kiss her again.

He released her legs and slowly let them slide down his body. Felicity sagged against him. He kept an arm around her, the other braced against the pillar at her back. His own legs were feeling slightly weak after that.

"Ok. I've sent the results to my phone, so we can head out now." They heard Diggle's voice, accompanied by the sound of footsteps as he and Roy headed toward the stairs. "Oliver...you and Felicity can join us at Big Belly for dinner later if you'd like."

Oliver's head snapped up at that comment, while Felicity buried her face against his chest.

"What? Oliver's here?" Roy's voice rang out. Oliver peered around the pillar just in time to see Diggle grab Roy by his hoodie and pull him toward the stairs.

"Trust me, you don't wanna go looking for him right now," came Digg's reply as he continued to pull him up the stairs.

Roy caught Oliver's gaze across the room and Oliver could almost see the lightbulb going off in the kid's head.

"Ewwww. We all have to work down here. What if I had seen something..." He could feel Felicity shaking with silent laughter against him, the rest of Roy's tirade was cut off as Digg pulled him out the door.

"So...you hungry?" Oliver asked, knowing they would just have to brazen out whatever ribbing they were in store for from the other two.

"Very hungry." Felicity looked up at him, the meaning behind her words clear in her expression.

Oliver laughed as he pulled her back against him again. Diggle and Roy were on their own tonight.


End file.
